


Underneath the Blue

by windrider (reapersmark)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersmark/pseuds/windrider
Summary: Requests for my Discord peeps, ya know ;D





	Underneath the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for my Discord peeps, ya know ;D

_There's something about the calming scent of the ocean and the sea breeze. That's part of the reason why you're drawn back here again and again to stand on these very cliffs. However, there's more to this sea cliff and its surrounding turbulent waters then you care to admit to most. For it is these very waters that contain the man you love. The man that you would do absolutely everything for. Though the waters appear turbulent to most, you know what truly lies underneath the surface._  
_His secret grotto. Fond memories arise of the first time you met. The very thought of seeing him again eases every trouble and doubt within your mind as you slip into the chilly water. An envelope of warmth surrounds you as you do, keeping you protected from the true temperature that the ocean water around you really is. As well as keeping you warm, it surrounds you in a bubble of breathable air, unbreakable and sturdy. Somehow , the bubble itself knows when you are situated within its protective walls, and it begins to slowly descend. As it does, you gasp. The sheer delights that can be seen underwater bring up a childish side of you, a side that can be seen nowhere else but within this very grotto. Swarms of colorful fish swim around you , and you pass giant clams and the beautified wrecks of sunken ships , crusted over with colorful coral and home to swarms and swarms of fish._  
_A smile grows on your lips as you recognize a statue of a man, made of gold and now crusted in the same colorful coral as much of the surrounding statues and undiscovered shipwrecks. But this one is different. It's visage has been lovingly kept clean. A smile lights up your face as you realize._  
_You're here. In Asra's grotto. You swim by another lovingly cared for statue before you finally swim into the main part of the grotto. Here , a table has been set neatly with cups , silverware and everything needed for a meal. Arches of long lost cities have been salvaged and neatly line the garden. Colorful coral and fragrances that you've never smelled before in your life surround you._  
_And yet none of your focus is on the grotto or its exquisitely decorated environment or exotic garden. Your attention is on the man who is perched on a marble chair in the center._  
_Asra. In all his glory, with his majestic white hair and shimmering magenta, pink and gold tail. Something erupts within you as he catches sight and slowly swims your way. Your breath catches in your throat._  
" Well , well.... if it isn't my little love..." < br /> _A smirk grows across his face as he says so, and he presses himself closer to you. Kisses begin to be trailed from your lips all the way to the base of your neck followed by teasing nips to your chest. His hands reach up and hold both of yours over your head in a light but firm grip. There's no turning back now. He leans down again, pressing his forehead against yours and whispers._  
" Do you want me ? Do you want everything I can give you ? I can pleasure you in more way than you could ever dream of ... if you agree to do so... "  
_That phrase alone is enough to steal your breath away. Something within you lights up , and your veins are filled with desire and lust. Unable to speak , you simply nod your agreement. As soon as you do, soft and subtle lips reach up to slam into yours in a passionate and possessive kiss. At first, you believe it's nothing but a kiss and you return it with equal passion. But soon it turns to much much more than a kiss. His lips sweeten , as though they've turned to a mixture of the scent of the ocean and sweetness. The taste is maddening , and leaves you wanting more and more. You feel your desires and your hormones erupting into levels that you've never felt before. He shoots you a wink, even as you fall under the spell of whatever sweetness was on his lips._  
_As soon as he sees you're under his spell, you watch as his length erupts into full hardness , glistening softly with the ocean's light. He removes your bikini with gentle hands, spreading your legs and placing kisses all the way down to your sex. At this, he moves one experimental finger into you, followed by two. The movement is slow at first, more to get you ready for what's to come. You gasp and wiggle under him, pleasure overtaking you._  
" Mm... so ready for me , little love..."  
_You gasp and shudder again , nodding softly. He smirks and then moves closer once more , the tip of his length sliding into you even as his hand releases his grip on both of your hands. A haughty gasp escapes his lips, followed by a long low moan. You feel yourself moisten and wetten and soon his motions become faster , more desperate. He pounds into you, and you gasp and whine for more as he does so. His hands move up your body , teasingly soft, exploring every single one of your beautiful curves and lingering on your wrists where his hand has left sparkles shimmering on your skin. He grunts some more, pounding into you with a savage love, and then shudders as he feels himself release. A gasp escapes your own mouth as you can't help but to orgasm with him._  
_A soft smile and a tender kiss from him, and he carries you up to the surface , re-fastening the bikini that you wore around you to cover you. As he deposits you on the beach, he smiles and winks one last time before disappearing under the surf. Your core throbs and the whole act seems like a dream. Something that never really happened._  
**But under the blue foam of the surf , in the shallow waters , you see his sleeping form, content. And you realize that it wasn't a dream after all. You wade to his side , slip into the water and kiss his cheek before once more coming up to the surface, sitting and watching over his sleeping form.**


End file.
